Back in Time
by LadyKagome of the north01
Summary: Naraku is dead! Inuyasha and Sesshomaru join groups! Kagome is a demon! They goto a time when Kagome was a little girl and they get to meether dad! and they get to meet a little sesshy to lol! Rated T! a little Kagome&Sesshomaru at the end!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Ah-Un, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were walking to try and fine some jewel shards. Two years ago Sesshomaru join the group so they could kill Naraku quicker but that was only one year ago. Sesshomaru still travels with the small group because Rin really likes Shippo and Kagome. She even stared to call Kagome mother. Even he Lord Sesshomaru stared to feel for the little miko but he never showed it. They left Rin and Shippoat the castle with Jaken.

They were walking Inuyasha in front, Sango and Miroku side by side with Sango holding Kirara in her small form. Kagome walking be side Ah-Un petting one of his two heads and Sesshomaru was on the other side of Ah-Un. It was getting dark so they stop for camp.

Miroku and Inuyasha got the fire wood and stared a fire. Sesshomaru went and sat down under a dig tree. Kagome and Sango when to the hot springs. When they got back they all felt some kind of power but they didn't know what it was. A white light came shouting out of the sky into their camp. They had to close their eyes or the light would of blind them. When the light died down they weren't in their camp anymore they were in the woods in the middle of winter.

They all stared to look around when they saw a 13 year old looking girl. Her hair was black with blond streaks she wore black pants and shirt **(if ****anyone knows the name of them in Japanese please tell** **me) **and she had blue strips on her **(their like sesshy's ok) **so everyone would know she was a demon. Kagome fell to her knees "Hey guys I don't think were in our time anymore"

"How the hell do you know that wench?"

"Because Inuyasha that girl right their is me. I remember this but only a little but I do know that my name isn't really Kagome Higurashi its Kagome Kuchiki and I'm really a demon"

"I suggest we take her and get out of this snow and fine some were warm so we could talk"

"Yeah Sesshomaru is right" Kagome said with a nodded to prove her point.

**WITH SHIPPO AND RIN**

Rin and Shippo were in Rin's room drawing when Rin ask "Hey Shippo when do you think mama and Lord Sesshomaru are coming back?"

"I don't know Rin but do you want to go and play with Jaken?"

"Sure Shippo, what should we do to him this time?"

"I don't know how about we tie him up and put make-up and a dress on him then tie him to Sesshomaru-sama's desk what do you think, Rin?"

Rin nodded then they doth said out loud "OOOHHHH MASTER JAKEN WE GOT A SURPRISE FOR YOU" Jaken came running around the coroner "What do you ungrateful children want?" Rin and Shippo had a evil smile on their faces. Jaken saw this and toke off screaming.

**LITTLE KAGOME BEFOUR ALL HAPPEN THIS**

_'It hurts all over. Daddy were are you?' Thought Kagome as she ran from something she couldn't see __"Come on Kagome I just want to talk and I'm sure your daddy as you call him is going 2 save you hahahaha"_

_"Please just leave me alone or when my daddy fines out he is going to kick your ass" Then the thing came from behind her and knock her out _

**WITH BYAKUYA KUCHIKI **

"Were is she Renji you were supposed to be watching her but you leaf her to go on a date when you know their are people coming after her! I should kill you but I won't only because Kagome well be really sad and mad at me! I can't believe you she trusted you she thought of you as a older brother" yelled Byakuya at a scared Renji before he leaf the hallway to go to his bedroom.

When Byakuya got into his room he lead down on his bad and close his eyes and fell into a deep sleep

**BYAKUYA'S DREAM**

_"Daddy daddy look snow" Said a smiling little Kagome he look down and see Kagome holding a flower "I see and its a very pretty flower you got their"_

_"Daddy can we bring the flower to mammy's grave cause the flower is as pretty as mama right daddy" He feel his heart beet and stared having trouble breathing "Daddy are you ok why do you look sad do you miss mommy to?"_

_"Yeah Kagome I miss her alot" and a tear ran down his face_

_"Its ok daddy you got me and I'm not leaving you" She said holding his leg a smile grow on his face "Yeah and I'm not letting you go for a very long time" _

And then the dream change

_He came out of a building with his band **(lol i couldn't help it and i thought it would be really good part to add) **they said their 'goodbyes' and 'see you tomorrow'. Then he was about to go home when he heard a small baby cry but it stop. He look around but didn't see one then he heard it again by some boxes when he went over and found a little baby in a pink blanket with the brightest blue eyes he has ever seen. He couldn't stand why some one would leave a baby out in the cold. He pick the baby up_

_"Your such a sweet little baby how about I name you Kagome" His response was a laugh and two little hands clapping. He smiled down at her and decided that he was going to keep her and raise her like his daughter._

_"Come on Kagome time to go home" And again he her the little happy laugh **(ok you got to admit that that was cute right)**_

**END BYAKUYA'S DREAM**

He woke up remembering his bream and smiled a sad smile. He miss his little girl.

* * *

**I'm sorry that its not long but the next chapter is going to be longer. **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! AND IF YOU GOT ANY IDEAS ON HOW TO START THE NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE TELL ME IT WELL GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SOONER! :) HOPE YOU LIKE IT THIS ONE!**

**-LadyKagome of the north01**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres chapter 2 lol hope you like it!^^ **

* * *

The group had found a hut and was now sitting around a fire. Inuyasha as usual started a fight about not having anything to eat. He was getting loud and they didn't want to wake the little Kagome. Miroku hit him over the head.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR MONK?"

"Inuyasha I don't think it's a good idea of waking up Kagome" Said Miroku in a calm voice. Inuyasha not caring got louder until he was thrown through the wall. When the smoke cleared the little Kagome was up and glaring down at Inuyasha.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU LITTLE BITCH?" Kagome crossed her arms.

"You should stop cussing"

"WHY WOULD I STOP JUST BECAUSE SOME LITTLE BRAT IS TRYING TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO?"

"'Cause my dad and older brother said it's a bad habit and if you say something to the wrong person it could kill you" She said with a nod of her head to prove her point.

"Well I'll like to meet your dad and give him a piece of my mine" Said Inuyasha in an annoyed voice. When Kagome turn around she finally took notice of the others in the hut. She looks to Kagome.

"WOW... This is so weird." She steps closer "Do I know you?" The older Kagome just nodded.

"Are you that woman who left me to die when I was just like 8 months old?" Everyone even Sesshomaru's eyes widen.

"No I would never do something like that. I know this may sound crazy but were from the future and I'm the older you." The little Kagome just nodded.

"Wow so now when people say our name we won't know who their talking about this is going to be funny and it explains some of the things that I thought were kinda scary."

"Really what was it?" exclaimed Sango. Kagome looks at her and said

"Sesshomaru is all grown up and he's only like two years older than me"

"You know this Sesshomaru? I don't recall remembering you" Kagome turns to him and said

"Yeah I know you. You just don't remember 'cause maybe you're getting old but don't feel bad about that my dad is old to and he don't look like it" She said with a smile on her face and got a small glared from Sesshomaru. "Now come on or do you all want to sleep in the hut?" She said walking out. They followed her until they were at a large castle. The Inu-group was in awe of the beautiful building in front of them.**(I'm going to call the little Kagome kags ok)**Kags had to hold back a giggle from the look on their faces. She started walking to the castle's doors as the rest of the group follows suit. Kags lead them to her oldest brother's room, and then she led them in.

"Who lives in this room?" asked Miroku. Kags looks up at him.

"This is my older brother's room, Dark." She said with a smile. Sango added "Is he a demon just like you?"

"Yeah I think"

"You think?" Said Miroku with a raised brow

"Yeah he's like a bird demon or a vampire or both" Kags quickly added "and I'm a dog demon and maybe some other stuff I really don't know 'cause Dark and me are both adopted."

"What do you mean by that?" Said Kagome

"You see, the older me, the only demons I know are me, Sesshomaru, his dad, and mom."

"So who is it that adopted you and Dark?"

"Byakuya Kuchiki, you guys might have to call him Captain Kuchiki"

"Captain?" They all said in unison.

"Yeah, captain, there are13 and it's pretty hard to explain"

"Ok so what does Dark and Captain Kuchiki look like?" Asked Sango

"Well Dark he has purple hair and black angel wings he's really nice you'll know him when you see him and daddy has black hair but their is some white paper looking things in it and he has pretty gray looking eyes and he wares this scorch almost all the time"

"Wow what about his wife? Isn't he married?" Ask Kagome. Kags got a sad look in her eyes and she slowly lowered her head and started looking at her feet. Sesshomaru could feel the sadness rolling off her in waves.

"Yeah, she died. Her name was Hisana she looked just like her little sister Rukia she was short and petite with short black hair, and pale skin, her eyes were purple with a hint of blue in them. She always smiled. They were married for 5years. Mama died of an illness." Kags just sat in silence after that. Everyone felt saddened by the story.

Then out of nowhere Kags jumps up and says "Come on we have to go find daddy. He might be worried." And with that they left the room. They didn't get too far until they saw a man. He looked like he was beaten. He had red hair with black in it and black markings. All in all he was a huge mess.

"OMG what happened to you Renji?" He looked up to see who it was their.

"It was your dad that's what happened. Kags I think you should go see him he is really worried about you." he said. "Ok but you got to show them to their rooms ok…. and they're from the future….. Oh and now Sesshomaru's going to be at dinner tonight…. Hehe….ironic isn't it?" Kags said smiling the whole time.

"WAIT SESSHOMARU IS GOING TO BE THERE?" Yelled Inuyasha everyone agreed to what Inuyasha said but didn't see the point in asking.

"Yeah he is staying for a couple of months or when ever that problem they have gets fix" relayed Kags to the group, then she left.

**WITH THE GROUP**

"Hey Sesshomaru don't you think this is weird?" Kagome ask Sesshomaru "Kagome, I have known you for a long time and you think this is weird?" he inquired with an arch of his brow.

"Yeah wench this is nothing but everyday life with us" Said Inuyasha. Renji stopped at the first room and opened the door. The room was huge it had two queen size beds with pink silk coverlets all over. The floor was made of oak wood and the walls were pink to match the bedding. There was a door that leads to a garden and two other two other doors that lead to a private hot spring and the other to a large walk in closet. "This is going to be Sango's room I hope you don't mind but we're kinda tight on space so you are going to have to share a room with Yachiru Kusajishi." Sango could only stare at the room in awe then his words finally registered his words. "Who's Yachiru Kusajishi" Renji smirked. "Yachiru is a little girl that likes to give people silly nicknames. She lieutenant of the 11th division she has short pink hair and brown eyes. Most of the time she's with her Ken-chaaan" He smirks. Sango snaps her head to look at him with a curious look on her face "Who's Ken-chaaan?"

"Ken-chaaan is Zaraki Kenpachi, He is Captain of the 11th division" He said Sango nodded her head in understanding. "Ok so where is she?"

"I'm right here" They jumped at the sound of a little girl with pink hair smiling at them Sango and Kagome couldn't help but say "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwww she's so cute" They both grabbed her and smothered her in hugs. Yachiru starts laughing and looks at Sango "So you're my room mate. Were going to have so much fun" She says with a toothy Grin after she recovered from the smothering hug the girls had given her. Renji who finally got tired of standing around snapped. "Sango tell Yachiru what has happened. The rest of you follow me" Then he leaves with the rest. He stops at the door across to Sango's and said

"Miroku, this is your room your sharing it with Shunsui Kyoraku" Miroku looked at Renji with a raised brow. Renji opened the door and the room had two queen size beds with white cotton bedding. The floor was a dark oak and the walls were light pink. There was a door on the other side of the room. It led to a garden and two other doors that led to a hot spring and a closet much like the previous room. On one of the beds was a tall man with wavy brown hair. He had thin facial hair around his mouth and cheeks. The man was sleeping. "That's Shunsui he likes drinking sake in and out of bars and napping when ever he's off work. He likes to chase after women so Kagome make sure you and Sango stay away ok" Kagome rolls her eyes and says ok. Just what the females need two miroku's. "He always try to talk his way out of fighting"

"Damn he sounds just like you Miroku" Inuyasha said Kagome and Sesshomaru nodded in agreement. Renji walks over to Shunsui "SHUNSUI WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUM" He yells.

"What is it that you want Renji I'm tired?" was his only replay.

"You got a room mate. His name is Miroku. He's going to tell you the reason they are here" Shunsui looks up "They?" He looks over and sees Kagome. Renji knowing what he's thing quickly says "Don't even think about it. They're from the future and that's Kagome, you know Byakuya's daughter"

"Oh…. Yeah…. She's cute but dangerous. Now there's two of them ha-ha Byakuya is going to have a full head of gray hair before they leave" He said laughing the whole time. Renji just rolls his eyes "Ok time to go to the next room"

"Let me guess I'm next to go?" Said Inuyasha all Renji did was nod. Then they went to the room next to Shunsui's. "So who's room am I staying in?" Inuyasha asked

"I would put you in Ichigo's but seeing as he doesn't leave here your going to have to stay with Kenpachi, He's the Captain of the 11th division so don't try to tick him off." When they opened the door there was a tall man in the room. He had very spiked-hair with small bells at its tips he had on a eye patch on his right eye.

"Well well well what a surprise Renji, who are these people?"

"Kags said they're from the future so I guess Sesshomaru's dad is going to have another one and he's a dumb ass. So he's staying with you." Kenpachi looked at Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Kagome.

"So Inuyasha is like another Ichigo. And Sesshomaru changed a little too, his hair is down its not in that high ponytail anymore. And Kagome's got a spell on her but she is still as beautiful as ever." Kagome blushed, Sesshomaru glared, and Inuyasha is wondering who the hell Ichigo is.

"So you guys are from the future? Well can you remember anything from your childhood?" Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru "I remember some stuff Ken-chaaan" She says with a smile. Kenpachi smirks "Yep that's Kagome alright. What about you Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru made eye contact with him "I also remember some of my child hood" sesshomaru stated. Kenpachi nodded his head in understanding.

"So me and Inuyasha are sharing a room. Come on in." When he moved out of the way every one could see what the room looked like. It had both a king and Queen sized bed. They both had purple silk bedding. The floors were made of dark oak wood and the walls were red. There were three doors one was a hot spring, the other was a closet and the third led to a garden. Inuyasha walked inside "Well got to go show the other two to their rooms so bye" And with that they walked away.

They walked to the stairs and went up to a totally different hallway. They stopped at a door that had a dog demon on it. Renji open it and the room was beautiful. It had a king size bed with blood red sheets that were made from silk and the walls were black. There were three doors one to the spring another to a closet and the other one led to a balcony. The floor was made out of oak wood. There was a body on the bed. His hair was up in a high ponytail and he was wearing black baggy clothes like everyone else, but he didn't have a top on. He had silver hair. At first glance Kagome new that it was Sesshomaru. Kagome turn to look at the older Sesshomaru.

"We could start calling you by your old nickname again" Sesshomaru narrows is eyes "No and that's final" he snapped. Kagome only sighs. They turned back to the little Sesshomaru on the bed and they noticed that he's is up and staring at them in confusion.

"What's going on" He says in a confused voice.

"Kagome will tell you later, but for now you've got a room mate" Sesshy raises a brow

"Roommate?" he asked

"Yeah the future will be staying in your room." Sesshy nodded and was also giving Renji the _'how dumb are you __look_.

"Boy stop giving me that look" Renji snaps with his fist up in an irritated voice.

"What look Renji?" Sesshy says acting like nothings wrong. Renji wanting to move on just rolled his eyes and let Sesshomaru in.

"Hey where's Kags? I haven't seen her all day"

"She's with her dad" Sesshy just nodded

"Ok I'll just talk to her about it later then" Sesshy says laying in bed pretending like he's asleep. Renji stopped mid step and asked

"About what?" Sesshy raised his head

"It's Byakuya's birthday, don't you remember?" Renji had a shocked look on his face. Sesshy smirked

"You did remember didn't you? After all he is your captain" Renji didn't like were this was going. He turned to Kagome

"Come on lets get you to your room" Kagome nodded and Renji went to the room beside Sesshy's. Renji turned to her and said "This is your room. I have to go so if you need anything just ask the little Sesshomaru and the little kags you got it" And with that he left. When Kagome walked in to the room she was shocked in how amazing it looked. The room had blue carpet with blue walls and the bedding was silver, on the other side of the room there was a glass doors that lead to a balcony. There was a large hot spring. The walls and tiles were white and there was a little water fall running over the rocks. There were also some plants and flowers surrounding it. The walk in closet was huge. There were shirts, skirts, dresses, pants, shorts, kimonos, and shoes in abundance. It was like having a mall for a closet. There was a painting in between the closet and hot spring. The painting was one of her, Sesshy, Dark, and from what she can remember Byakuya and Hisana. Byakuya and Hisana were sitting under a Cherry blossom tree and her and Sesshy were running around trying catch Dark. Kagome went and lay on the bed until she fell asleep.

_**WITH KAGS AND BYAKUYA**_

**Kags POV**

I stopped out side of dad's room. I put my ear to the door to try to hear if he is in their and I hear a light breathing. I open the door and see dad's asleep. I go and lay down by him.

"Daddy wake up" I shake him and he just continues to sleep so I snuggle up beside him and try to fall asleep. I felt an arm drape around me and pull me closer to him.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again, promise" He says on a stern voice

"I promise daddy" I smile at him and turn around to face him and we both go to sleep.

* * *

**Wow long right? I really hope you guys review!**

**i would like 2 think one of my best friends sesshomaru2088 she help me with this chapter. :D**

**you guys have 2 go read Tinky1 stories their AMASSING! =D she is one of my number 1 friends^^ and so is my first friends on this, her name is KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun =D**

**so i hope u guys go and read their stories; all three of my bestest friends k.**


End file.
